New Incredibles: The Armada Reawakens
"In 2021... Evil Gets an Upgrade!" - Tagline New Incredibles: The Armada Reawakens is a new game in the New Incredibles Series, and the Definitive Sequel to New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada. The game takes place 5 months after the events of Revenge of The Armada, and details the missions of Dashiell Parr, Clementine Everett, Jackson Pearce and Violet Parr after the events of ROTA. With the city of Metroville repaired after an epic and destructive Battle, the New Incredibles face a new threat from the New Villain Armada, led by an Alternate Version of Scarecrow from Earth-270! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2021. Many of the characters return from Revenge of The Armada, such as all the New Incredibles (obviously, because they're the main characters!), Seymour Simmons, Dutch, Dimitri Kolanov, and Charlotte Mearing. New characters are also included. Cast * Nathan Gamble as Dashiell Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Mark Inanov as Dimitri Kolanov * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * David Mazouz as Nightshroud * Alan Tudyk as Dutch * John Tuturro as Seymour Simmons * Lexa Doig as Dr. Janet Rene * Frances McDormand as Charlotte Mearing * Adam Driver as Phoenix * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow (Earth-270) * Scott Whyte as Ozone (Earth-270) Character Profiles Dashiell Parr - Dash is the 11 year old son of Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, and a Legendary Hero. After saving his home city of Metroville in the last game, and saving Earth-380 from total destruction in an epic battle, Dash has gone back to his civilian life, but also helps the US Special Forces to search out Armada Frices that remained on Earth-380. Dash is also in a romantic relationship with Clementine Everett, still in that relationship after the Third Battle of Metroville. He uses an AK12-HT with a Laser Sight, Grenade Launcher and Dual Magazine. Clementine Everett - Dash's love interest and a Legendary Hero, member of the New Incredibles. After the Third Battle of Metroville, Clementine now helps the U.S. Special Forces and CIA to hunt down remaining Armada Forces, forming a team known as the New Incredibles Joint Ops Team. After she moves to the city of Metroville, she convinces Dash and Violet to get back on the Team with her and Jacks. She uses an AMR9-G with a Grenade Launcher, updated with an ACOG Scope, Laser Sight and Extended Magazine. Jackson Pearce - Jacks is a member of the New Incredibles Joint Ops Team, and a former member of the New Incredibles. After the Third Battle of Metroville, Jacks works with Clementine (as Dash and Violet are back in Metroville, which has been rebuilt since the intense and destructive Battle in the last game) and helps her hunt down Armada Remains across the world. He uses a Remington R5 with an ACOG Sight, Muzzle Brake, Extended Magazine and Armor Piercing Rounds. Nightshroud - The 11 year old son of Scarecrow, the main Villain of the last few games and Master of Fear. Nightshroud is now in hiding, living in the Metroville Outskirts with his mother on a massive piece of land. Like his father, he is capable of Umbrakinesis and is an Expert Marksman and Martial Artist, trained to peak mental and physical condition. He uses an AK-RPM with a Dual Magazine, Red Dot Sight and Muzzle Brake. Dr. Janet Rene - Janet Rene is the mother to Nightshroud, and Scarecrow's former wife. She is a Doctor working with the United States Army Medical Research Institution of Infectious Diseases (or just USAMRIID for short), and she is a Genetic Researcher who attempts to find an Antidote to Scarecrow's Fear Toxin and bring him back as a reformed man. However, this is shown to go wrong in the trailers, as the DNA from Earth-270 Scarecrow and the Fear Scarecrow are mixed together in a Lab Experiment, presumably creating Scarecrow MKIII and leading to the Armada's return. "Scarecrow's Legacy" Trailer Category:Xbox One Games Category:Action Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:Video Games